


Better with Three

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The relationship snarl is patiently combed through by Kory, for them all.





	Better with Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kajivar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajivar/gifts).



Raven closed her eyes as she attempted to meditate past the emotions that boiled within her, the ones making it ever harder to focus on the true reason she was here. There was a pull, a need to be more connected to Nightwing, something demanding that she focus on his care and well-being and —

She flushed. Those thoughts were not meant to be had, she scolded herself, even as the unbidden empathic memory of Koriand'r and Richard together crossed her mind. Their love was shining bright, offering a blazing light against the darkness that threatened to encroach on their lives.

Was she actually fixated on the leader of their team, for himself, or was it this feeling of warmth and joy he exuded, especially in Starfire's presence? There was always an edge to her empathic abilities, a chance of taking too much in from any given person, and imprinting on them in unhealthy ways.

She opened her eyes, giving up on the concept of meditation, for the moment, and felt a flare of shock and alarm to find Kory sitting very quietly on a pillow opposite her. She had never felt the other woman join her!

"You looked as if I should not intrude, but you were also so unaware that I felt it right to stay and guard you," Starfire told her, given a small smile to reassure Raven.

She was the most beautiful Titan — wait, where had that thought come from? Raven did not outwardly show her consternation. Had she imprinted so strongly on Richard that she was beginning to demonstrate and feel his preferences?

"I appreciate the concern, Starfire," she said in a low voice. "But did you have need of me?"

"Less need and more desire to speak again," Starfire told her, before she moved her pillow closer. "Your feelings for Dick," she began, only to have Raven cut her off.

"Are an issue I am dealing with, Starfire. I told you that I would take care of the problem it has created."

Starfire shook her head, her hair rustling and crackling with energy in a reflection of her emotions. Some day, Raven would learn to read those emotions more clearly.

"No, Raven. It is not something you need to deal with alone," Starfire said with a gentle tone. "Perhaps my approach was not the best, initially, but I have been thinking, and considering all the points raised in my talk with you, and with Dick."

Raven brought her full attention to bear on Starfire, curious where this was going. She thought the matter was at an end, that all she needed was to banish the inappropriate level of attachment she had developed.

"I believe we need to sit together, and all three speak honestly of our feelings," Starfire told her. "Dick is constrained by his culture, but surely he can learn the value of sharing love more freely and fully than within one pair of beings. My people are not a, hmm, he said 'monogamous' one, and the impressions you shared of the people of Azar is that they love more freely as well."

"Yet it remains, my friend, that my emotions are a danger to us all." 

Starfire reached out, laying a hand on her arm. "Surely, Raven, if you have people to give you anchorage, it will not be as severe?"

That made Raven consider. "It would bring risk to the people that help me."

"Can we not choose the risk? Can we not show you how we care by holding you safe with our love for you?" Starfire asked.

Raven closed her eyes, and thought about it. "Perhaps… talking to Richard first is what we need."

"Then we shall."

* * *

Nightwing noticed the pair of women walking his way and felt his nerves tingle with the impression that something was in the air, and he was going to catch the fallout. 

"Dick, can you join us in the den?" Starfire asked him pleasantly.

Definitely he was going to have to deal with this, and he was not certain he would know how to. Starfire had different ideas than he had grown up with and Raven was just… different.

Yet both of them claimed a piece of his heart. 

"Sure thing, gorgeous," he said with a smile for them both. He followed them in, and closed the door so they could talk without being disturbed. 

They all got comfortable, Dick taking a spot on the couch, Kory near him, and Raven in a chair, looking vaguely uneasy.

"Dick, I wish us to honestly tackle, together, the conversations I had the other day with each of you," Kory said firmly. He opened his mouth, but she continued, and he stayed quiet. "Raven is our friend, and dear to us both, with feelings for you—"

"Both," Raven whispered, getting a look of delight from Kory.

"Oh! Well, both of us," Kory said warmly. "And she is struggling to handle the emotional weight this brings to her. Emotions shared, though, are lighter, and those entrusted to hold them can serve to guide when the emotions overwhelm."

Dick followed that, thinking rapidly over it all. "Kory, I told you that while humans do feel attractions to more than one, and have many different loves at once, it is most common to pair-bond."

"Ahh, but it is not human nature at all!" Kory said, beaming at him. "It is a Euro-centrist cultural thing, and relatively recent in your history. However, that is not my true objection to your excuse.

"No, Dick, it is the fact that we can both tell you love us, and yes, there are differences, but hiding away from one love to make the other bolder… taints us all. It is a form of lying." 

"Not the way I would put it, but, I can follow her reasoning, Richard," Raven said with a quiet resolve. "I would not ask for myself, yet Kory offers a chance that my inability to maintain control over my emotions can be countered with help."

"By… accepting a relationship with me, while I am in one with Kory?" Dick asked, making sure he followed.

"By exploring the possibilities of a relationship with you both," Raven clarified. "I am uncertain how physically I would be willing to explore, yet, if you are willing, I wish to see where it can lead for the three of us, together."

"Kory?" Dick asked.

"I want this. I want what we have, and I want to protect Raven and cherish her as I do you," Kory avowed.

Dick shook his head. "It's all so… different than what I know. But, maybe, as Titans, we need different? If you both are sure, I want to try."

"That's all we can ask," Kory said, before dragging him closer to kiss him… and letting Raven feel all of her pleasure in the act.

They all had learning to do, Raven knew, but this was a promising start.


End file.
